


【翻译】Other Half Of The Mirror

by terachiyuu



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachiyuu/pseuds/terachiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank kaara very much for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese. Hope I didn't ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Other Half Of The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other Half Of The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454377) by [kaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/pseuds/kaara). 



“我们有个麻烦。”

Clint从他在那个摇摇欲坠的建筑物里的据点跳出来，有点好奇Natasha带着奇怪的语调提出的“麻烦”到底是什么（现在是星期二，当然他们正在做着从另一群外星人手里拯救地球这样的工作，可以预见），在他的预想中是一个大触须试图穿过纽约城美丽蔚蓝的天空。或者，像是一个什么更大的东西用它的触须在天上挖了个洞以企图占领地球。或者别的什么的。回想起来，第一个选项显然更好，因为这个“别的什么的”长着张相当熟悉的脸。令人不安。

“我们有没有人记得告诉Tony克隆人类仍然是违法的？”Clint边掸着衣服上的灰土边这样说。爆炸声从什么地方传过来，紧跟着一大串闪电，他因为头上那些震耳欲聋的噪音而皱紧了脸。把工作交给那个毁灭二人组（又名“Hulk和Thor”）造成的损害搞不好比外星人入侵还严重，Coulson之后会为此唠叨一整天。Clint眯起眼睛看着他的克隆人，然后收到了一个一本正经的瞪视作为回报。它太严肃了，几乎饱含了指摘。“我觉得我的克隆人正在策划杀死我。”

“他不是克隆人。”正平静地用枪指着Clint的克隆人（好吧，伪！克隆人）的Natasha，在射手的目光移到她身上的时候耸了耸肩。“我问过了。况且你认为Tony想做的时候会考虑是不是违法吗？”

“这位小姐说的对。你得知道我有多想跟我自己和我本人来次3P，那得帅爆了！”钢铁侠带着一个充满了灰尘的小光圈降落在他们中间，金红色的盔甲上有些轻微的划痕。他的面罩升起来，露出皱着眉头的Tony的脸。“所以我们是在这儿演什么第六日呢？”

“我比施瓦辛格帅多了！”Clint立刻指出，他觉得他被这个类比伤害了。

Tony露着白牙笑得一脸深意。“当然了，Katniss。”

Natasha决定无视他们，转身面对Clint的伪！克隆人，涂着唇彩的嘴唇弯出一个迷人的微笑，但当他甩手给了一条靠近中的触须一枪的时候这个微笑的效果就只剩下可怕。伪！克隆人小小的退缩让她脸上的笑容更加深了。“你为谁卖命？”

“政府。”对方回答。他的声音也跟Clint很相似，只不过多了些圆滑，Tony从喉咙里哼了两声然后得到了Natasha尖锐的会意的一瞥。Clint假装没看着他们之间的交流。伪！克隆人稍微从警戒状态放松下来，向他们亮出自己空空的双手以表明自己毫无恶意，好像“我是爱好和平的，地球人”和“别开枪，疯狂的女士”这样。Clint真的不能责怪他，Natasha就是容易让人那么想。“William Brandt，首席参谋。”

Tony把这个名字念给Jarvis，在后台搜索它能不能跟什么犯罪事项联系在一起，而Clint觉得现在的情况不能更搞笑了：城市里还不断有地方在爆炸，巨大的触角爬满了建筑物和街道，Thor在抱怨头发上沾的粘液，Hulk咆哮着放倒一只只毛茸茸的章鱼，再加上这个伪！克隆人……哦抱歉，是William Brandt，首席参谋……就像Clint在镜子里的倒影跑了出来还对他说Hi~。Clint懒洋洋地盯着Brandt，猜想Barney对此会有何看法。

“搜索结果出来了。”几分钟后Tony说道，声音里还掺和着几分怀疑。Jarvis在进入信息库的时候不确定地Hmmmm着，Coulson倒是切进了他们的通信线路，严肃地提醒Tony入侵高度机密的超级秘密文件是不.对.的，但随即被所有人无视掉。“他是IMF的人。”

Natasha还举着她的枪，头侧向一边，嘴角扯出个更诡异的笑。“所以说他从形式上不属于政府喽。”

Brandt看上去明白了那个表情，因为他立刻进入警戒状态，肩膀绷得紧紧的。“听着，”他喃喃地说，典型的外交论调。Clint对他的勇气和从所有人当中挑选了Natasha进行说服的敏锐洞察力表示了赞赏。“我没有敌意。”

“这不关乎敌意不敌意，”Natasha甜甜地说，她的微笑表明这事儿还没完。“你先对我开枪的。”

Clint和Tony同时呻吟出声。

“你都不知道从哪儿冒出来了，还带着枪。”Brandt盯着Natasha，警惕地修正，“很多支枪，然后开火了，然后我还击，这是正当防卫。”

“我不是向你开枪。”她停下来思考了一下，“起码不是故意的。”

“哦拜托，黑寡妇，”Tony跳出来打断她。Clint都不知道他还有自杀倾向，他悄悄地挪了一步以远离那个金属人，以防万一。“你没看到那个可怜虫都快吓死了吗？”

Brandt变成了被伤害的自尊的具现化。“我没害怕！”

“我是在救你的命，伙计，以免你没认识上去。”Brandt听话地把嘴唇合成一条细细的、不情愿的线。Tony点点头，向Brandt的方向走了一步。Natasha眯起眼睛，于是Tony又退了回去。Clint在有人想起他的存在而把注意力放在他身上之前憋住了笑。“为什么不能说你们两个都有点太好战了呢？互相道个歉然后我们可以……哦我不知道……言归于好(kiss and make up)？”Clint正要为这精彩的发言鼓掌，就看到Tony意有所指地瞄了一眼Brandt并补充，“最后的部分我是字面意思，当然。”

Brandt眨了眨眼睛，脸上升起一片有趣的红色，看起来比被Natasha威胁着生命的时候更加警戒。他清楚地表示，“呃……。”

在Tony把Brandt的反应故意曲解成“哦好的Tony Strak先生，长官，请对我做你想做的事，我的腰会为你而酸痛”（Tony无疑是个混蛋）的缩写之前，Clint伸手把Brandt拉到自己身边，“他是我的了。”

Natasha挑起一边眉毛，“啥？”

Clint清了清嗓子，用手臂环住Brandt的腰。他没遇到什么阻力，大概因为Brandt（正确地）认识到Clint不像其他两个那么蛮横而且看起来不会对他进行射杀/性骚扰之类的行动。Brandt完全放松地接受了这种触感，又什么轻柔又温暖的东西在他和Clint之间联结起来。Clint捕捉到Tony的目光，对对方那种试图看起来满不在乎但实际上算得上愤怒的瞪视咧嘴一笑。“拘留，我要把他监管起来。”

“没人会被关押起来，Barton。”

Coulson的声音从耳机里传来，几秒钟后一辆闪闪发光的黑色SUV就穿过混凝土碎块停在这个小集团面前。Coulson从里面钻出来，一如既往的形象完美，锃亮的皮鞋和一丝不苟的头发。身后跟着个矮个子的男人，在看到Brandt的瞬间加深了眉头的沟壑。Clint又在手臂上加了些力气。

“后退，黑寡妇。”Coulson命令到，Natasha顺从地放下枪，但并没真的把它们收起来，她总有自己的方式去威胁别人。Coulson的目光扫过Natasha和Tony，最终锁定在Clint身上。“Barton，你现在可以放开Brandt特工了。”

“我不能留着他吗？”Clint努力尝试，没人能为他的乐观主义而责怪他。况且，如果他需要有人支持，他知道Tony绝对会站在他这边。“我喜欢这家伙，他很火辣。”

Brandt在他的手臂里再次变得僵硬，很可爱地不知所措起来。

Coulson做了那个自从他第一次成了Clint的联络官的时候就学会的长长的叹气，意思是“Clint你真不知道你是个白痴吗”，他是个不用说话就能吐槽领域的专家。“你的自恋倾向很值得研究，Barton。现在我建议你让Brandt特工回到他的小队长身边去，他们还有自己的任务。”

“IMF是吧？”Tony走上前，向那个据推测是小队长的男人伸出手。“我一直很欣赏你们的工作。Tony Strak，Stark工业。”

那男人抓住Tony的手，敷衍地摇了摇。“Ethan Hunt，很高兴见到你。如果你了解我们的工作，恐怕是我们的保密工作没做好。”

“你们用的一些装备是我发明的。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩。

Ethan展示出一半迷人一半挑衅的笑脸。“不是那些不靠谱的，但愿。”

“我听说哈利法塔的事儿了。向你表达我的同情，Hunt特工。我向你保证，如果你的组织同意跟我达成独家合作协议的话这种事就不会再发生了。”

“换个时间做你的推销生意吧，Stark。”Coulson叹了口气，他还在尖锐地盯着企图利用他短暂的分神带走Brandt的Clint，现在这个计划彻底破产了。“马上，Barton。”

Clint做了个鬼脸，不情愿地放开Brandt。“你都不让我找点乐子。”

Coulson熟练地控制住自己翻个白眼的冲动。“正相反，我认为我已经放任你找了太多乐子了。”

Brandt向Hunt走去，巧妙地避开Tony的咸猪手，对Natasha保持警惕。等他一安全抵达Ethan的身边，就凑过去跟他的小队长进行了安静的交谈。从Tony脸上那些得意的笑能看出来，他正在让Jarvis去窃听那两个IMF特工之间的悄悄话。Clint有时候有点讨厌他这点。Coulson则保持着超然的镇静，尽管跟他相处了足够长时间的Clint能看出他怀疑地察觉到了什么。而Natasha，表现得相当Natasha，漠不关心。

最终Brandt和Hunt终止了他们的讨论，Clint注意到当Hunt转过身面对他们时脸上重新挂起了严丝合缝的完美微笑。“Brandt特工似乎认为……我们如果能保持一定的联系是有益的。对于我们以后很可能再次狭路相逢的可能性，我们最好保证今天这样的情况不再发生。”

“保持联络，那么，”Coulson喃喃地说，他脸上的表情表明他并不完全反对这个提议。“我得向局长请示一下。”

“当然。”这回是Brandt做出反应，当他没忙着从枪口下保命或者从Tony这样的混蛋手下保护贞操的时候，就能保持平静但带着威严的态度。“我不介意由我自己来担任这边的代理人，Coulson特工。如果你们也能选出个来跟我交流的人，我们就能把它运作起来。”

Clint在捕捉到Tony的眼神的一毫秒之内就明白了他想做什么，于是他们俩异口同声地表达了意愿，“放着我来！”。完美的同步。

Coulson，罕见地自我放纵了一次，对他们两个翻个了白眼。

 

FIN


End file.
